This proposal is a request for funds toward the establishment of a grant to enable the U.S. National Committee for the International Union of Biochemistry (IUB) to support effective and numerically adequate U.S. participation in the 13th International Congress of Biochemistry. This Congress, to be convened under the auspices of the Commission for Biochemistry and Biophysics of the Royal Netherlands Academy of Arts and Sciences, Netherlands Biochemical Society, and the IUB, will be held in Amsterdam during the period August 25-30, 1985. A Travel Award Committee will be named to select from applicants those best qualified to represent U.S. biochemistry with due regard for equitable distribution of grants based on geographic location, scientific interest, minority status, age, identification with learned and professional societies, participation in past Congresses, and general standing in the scientific community. In addition to the grant application, the American Society of Biological Chemists and the American Chemical Society will contribute at least $120,000 toward travel support. In addition, a fund raising program from industrial sources will be undertaken.